


Lambrusco

by OverlordPenguin



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Universe, Elsanna Shenanigans April Submission, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlordPenguin/pseuds/OverlordPenguin
Summary: “Ah yes,” Elsa snapped her fingers playfully, “That was it. Tonight, we wine and dine.”“Yes dear sister,” the redhead rolled her eyes with a smirk. “Tonight, I let you have your way with my virgin palate.”





	Lambrusco

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Elsanna Shenanigans April prompt "Food". This is actually the unabridged version before I cut it down to meet word limits. As the title and tags imply, there will be alcohol consumption.

A swift gust of wind rushed past him and the young guard on duty spun around nervously. Nothing. Again. He finally chalked the feeling up to paranoia, for the sake of his sanity, and continued on his walk about, refusing to be deterred by the prospect of shadowy spectres.

Meanwhile, the duo clad in silk nightgowns burst into the kitchen with fits of giggles as the younger of the two slid the door close as quietly as she could manage. The eldest sister made her way straight to their target, glancing up at the cabinet just above it, as it held the true treasure of tonight’s hunt. Still, the night was young and their hunt needn’t be climaxed so soon. They would take it slow tonight.

Bathed in the white light, the platinum blonde was quickly joined by her sister who marvelled at the harvest before them. Every hunt brought new wonders and exotics gems unlike any other. Tonight was no exception. Before them lay a banquet for the eyes, and certainly soon for their stomachs as the redhead’s sounded a triumphant grumble.

“Shh,” the elder reprimanded her sister playfully. “We’re trying not to get caught, remember?” 

The girl simply rolled her eyes before returning her attention to their spoils. With wide teal eyes, she reached over her sister’s freckle-dusted shoulder and pulled out a small part from a bunch of berries hidden deep in the coldest corners of their treasure box. “What are these?” She marveled as she examined the small fruit in her hands.

Plucking one and examining it between her dainty fingers, the blonde did a few experimental rolls as she dug into her memories. “It’s much like the snowberries that grow near the shoreline, but I’ve never seen any this shade of… red before. They’re almost certainly white if memory serves me correctly.” Slowly she nipped through the fleshy fruit as it bled onto her finger and down the corner of her mouth, giving a squeak of delight as the flavor caressed her tongue. “These must be their sweeter cousins.”

Without warning, the blonde felt her fingers being enveloped in warmth and moisture. Her temperature shot up almost as quickly as the hairs on her body. “Anna!” She accused in hushed shock as the girl’s lips pulled away from her, her tongue lapping up the remnants of the sweet juices.

Anna grinned with joyous squeals as her sister continued to stare at her like a wide-eyed deer, cheeks rosier than the fruit in her hands. “What?”

“My mouth was on that,” she placed her hands over her face, quickly pulling her hand away as she realized it had a thick coating of clear saliva, her whole face turning two shades darker as she tried to flick her sister’s residue off of her. “Have you no sense of common decency?” The blonde winced at her own words as they left her mouth. Perhaps she could have been more tactful.

The redhead certainly agreed with a huff as she crossed her arms over her barely concealed chest. “You made that one seem so delicious though. Suppose the rest aren’t as good, don’t be selfish!” It was an odd argument, the elder mentally noted. “Besides Elsa, we’re sisters. We have the same mom. You think sharing saliva is gross? What’s grosser than sharing the same womb?” The smirk on the girl’s face made it obvious that she knew just how ridiculous her point was, and that she didn’t care.

“We didn’t _share_ a womb, we’re not twins.” Elsa decided to play along, wiping what remained of her sister’s coating onto her thin nightgown. Mimicking her little sister’s expression, she added, “You simply borrowed something I was done with.”

“And what’s the difference between that and this,” Anna teased back, pinching some _primost_ and popping it into her mouth, a delighted _“mmm”_ rumbling over her fingers.

The queen quirked a thin brow, watching her sister’s action probably a bit too intensely. She pulled herself away just in time to avoid locking eyes with the redhead as her lips wrapped around her fingers again, sucking them clean. She wondered if the girl ever paid any attention in her etiquette classes.

“Anyway,” Anna stepped out of the fridge’s glow, eyes cast excitedly on the cabinet above. “Tonight is the night! You promised!”

“And what was it that I promised exactly?” The platinum blonde feigned obliviousness.

Anna screwed up her face with a pout, reaching up on her tiptoes to pull the cabinet open and grab the nearest thing she could, being just a little too short to actually see her options. Of course, this all earned a mocking chuckle from her older sister. Still, the princess held the large bottle in her hand, eyeing her sister up and down.

“Ah yes,” Elsa snapped her fingers playfully, “That was it. Tonight, we wine and dine.”

“Yes dear sister,” the redhead rolled her eyes with a smirk. “Tonight, I let you have your way with my virgin palate.”

Elsa tripped over air while she was attempting to move away from the fridge, her face steaming over to temperatures that betray her ‘Ice Queen’ persona. The cause of her fluster didn’t even notice the shift in temperature, still examining the bottle curiously, as if she understood anything on the label. The queen, recovering from her trip-up, gave a soft smile as she watched her sister pop the wine open with childlike wonder and astonishment. She struggled sometimes with her… less than familial desires. But seeing the innocence exude from her sister would often allow her to reign herself back, along with a strong internal rebuke of course.

“It’s a Lambrusco.” The elder sister partially lit the room with a dull glowing snowflake formed in her palms. Dispelling her magic and grabbing two white wine glasses from the cupboard next to the wine cabinet, Elsa traded her sister a glass for the bottle, opting to split the reward herself and therefore control young and sometimes overly adventurous Anna’s portions. “It’s a nice choice considering it was a blind one,” she teased, pouring her sister’s glass.

Anna toyed with her glass nervously as Elsa poured her own helping, only bringing the red fluid to her lips to mirror her sister. Still the blonde queen had drained her glass before the young princess took her first sip, the liquid just splashing against her lips but being denied entry.

“Nervous?” Elsa eyed her sister, pouring herself another serving.

Anna shook her head with defiance, red pigtails slapping against her exposed shoulders. “You just seem so comfortable with it.” 

Elsa seemed to contemplate her sister’s words as she downed her second glass with ease and was already moving for a third go. “Let’s just say that since my return, I’ve had more than enough drive to become _very_ familiar with quite a few wine labels.” She wasn’t an alcoholic at the moment, though between her queenly stresses and sinful incestuous desires she couldn’t quite place how long that would last. A dam was sure to break, sooner rather than later she always considered. She mulled over that very fear as the third serving slid easily down her throat and a fourth not too far behind.

Falling behind, Anna cautiously took in a small taste, barely enough to wet her tongue. “It’s bubbly and sweet,” she commented, slightly baffled. She expected it to taste like some form of strong liquid poison that would burn her throat and mutilate her taste buds forever. But it was… normal; the strange dew of alcohol coated her tongue, yes, but it wasn’t overall unbearable. It was slightly underwhelming actually.

The freckled redhead looked up just in time to see her elder sister horseback what she hoped was just the fifth glass and she hadn’t missed anymore refilling since she last saw, etiquette being tossed to the wind it seemed.

“You sure you don’t want to slow down there,” Anna half-joked, growing a little concerned. “I mean, you make this stuff seem delicious. But it’s really not all that great,” she cracked a single half-hearted chuckle.

“I’m fine,” Elsa waved her off with assurance, only the tenderest slur in her voice. “And maybe it would be better if you were enjoying the drink the way it’s meant to be enjoyed, the way I am.” The sorceress tapped the glass with a smirk, emphasizing the magic flowing from her tips as she breathed, “ _Chilled._ ”

“Aww what, that’s not fair,” Anna stomped with a pout. “Do mine too,” she demanded, holding her wine glass out to her sister who in turn, simply turned her head away stubbornly, pouring yet a another glass for herself as she clicked her tongue. Anna growled and made her way back to the fridge. “Fine, I’ll just put ice in it.”

“Ice ruins the flavor,” Elsa stated like it was common knowledge, smirking at her sister. Somehow, teasing came a little more naturally than usual. “I guess you’re just doomed to suffer.” When her sister latched onto her wrist Elsa quickly, and admittedly a bit childishly, filled her cheeks with Lambrusco, smiling triumphantly at her younger sister with pouty lips.

What came next happened too quickly for either sister to properly process exactly what was happening. Elsa’s eyes were the first to grow wide, her sister’s eyes slammed shut as it was happening. Shock however, was only the initial reaction before she allowed the sensation assaulting her to take over, eyes rolling close as she felt her sister’s lips pull the liquid from her mouth, her wine glass falling to the floor with a light crash.

“You’re right, it does taste better that way...” the words came as a hushed mumble as Anna struggled to gather her thoughts and remember _why_ she thought that was a good idea, though everything seemed… hazy. Seeing the frozen expression on her older sister’s face, Anna felt her cheeks flush and she suddenly felt too self-aware. “I told you it’s not that gross so stop looking at me like that.”

“... It’s not gross.”

As Anna turned to look up at her sister, shocked at her revelation, she felt a newly familiar pair of fruity-tasting lips against hers, a slim but surprisingly strong pair of arms snaking around her waist. 

Elsa wasn’t sure how her sister would react to the tongue that swept across her lips, but she was more than shocked when entrance was granted, and more than pleased with the hands she felt climbing up her hair and pressing on her skull. Their tongues engaged in a dance, egged on by the summery flavors of the sweet wine and the feeling of thinly veiled bodies pressing together in sinful pleasure. Time was a concept they were both lost to.

Elsa was the first to pull away, years of caged desire swirling in her eyes. “If it starts to feel gross, tell me, okay?”

The younger girl looked at her through half-lidded eyes, her breaths slow and shallow as she nodded slowly. Elsa couldn’t believe what she was about to do, and as her hand moved up to glide over her sister’s perking nipple, she wondered if the wine was in control. She perished the thought. Perhaps she’ll be disgusted with herself in the morning, but she’ll bury that for now. Right now she’ll focus on the object of her desire writhing under her ministrations. Focus her lips on the creamy neck craning up to expose itself to her. Then on her freckled-dusted shoulders that haunted the blonde’s thoughts too often. Then the nipples that hardened between her lips. 

Her mouth took in every inch of skin it could, Anna’s nightgown rolled up to a necklace. Her mind was alight with the chorus of moans her sister serenaded her with, her name being the only real words to the song. 

A creak.

A shaken young guard peeks into the kitchen, spotting the shattered remains of a wine glass but seeing no other signs of life. With a scratch of his head, he turned on his heels, never noticing the block of ice hanging just overhead.

Peeking over the edge, Elsa looked back at her sister who’s heart was only just beginning to settle from the scare. “Perhaps we should finish this in my room.”


End file.
